politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Frontier Sort Alliance
The Frontier Sort Alliance (FSA) was a medium alliance created by Byron White on 24 November 2014 that lasted until 26 January 2015 (total of 62 days). Although it was arguably the most hated alliance due to its members initiating raids, a lack of diplomacy(no sort of relations with any other alliance), and inefficient leadership, FSA then had the most members of any alliance in all of Orbis. It also showed capacity for rapid growth: going from top 30 to top 20 to top 10 in short intervals. It ultimately collapsed due to the FSA-tS War and the inability of the government to organize the alliance. Attempts were made to re-establish the FSA culture through the short-lived United Sort Alliance but it ultimately also received the same fate as its progenitor. The Frontier Sort Alliance is remembered in Orbis history as a notorious, unorganized alliance that caused havoc to the world. FSA was then refounded by Church Gourley, and it keep growing. After that PyroStat and his alliance MDMA joined into FSA and the alliance keep growing everyday. FSA still lives now and is an active alliance in Orbis. The new Goverment was re-establish by Church Gourley, the alliance is now an organised Goverment. History The history of the FSA can be broken into three parts: the beginnings, the mid-period, and the final stages. Beginnings Frontier Sort Alliance started out as a small alliance led by Byron White. His intentions were to create a large alliance of new players without the necessary usage of forums. This is what attracted many new and weak nations of the world of Orbis to FSA. They were amazed by the amount of players at their nation size. During this period of time, FSA grew at a rapid rate. Middle Period This time was dedicated to the "growing" and "modernization" of the alliance. A democratic government was created, with elections taken place. However only about 10-20% of the alliance took place in election voting. The government was elected, with a small central government and senate. Although, this government had little power except on the forums. All in-game political decisions were made by Byron, and his appointed SORT Officials, creating an illusion of democracy. There is another event that took place during the Middle Period that has since been forgotten in many members minds. Many old members forget what happened, and there is no concrete evidence suggesting this event ever occurred. Allegedly, some members of FSA tried to rob the government bank. Byron left and another member, who's name is Unknown, became General. However, civil unrest in the alliance led to this member leaving and Byron joining back. From: byron white Date: 12/31/2014 Wednesday 11:00 pm Come over to alligiance corperation thats our new alliance im over there, they tried to rob us but i have all our money and resources come over there and wait for me to let you in This message comes from Byron, stating he had taken all the alliance's funds to another alliance. However within a few days of this message, Byron had left the FSA for good. His nation vanished. Eyewitness accounts state Byron's goodbye message went something along the lines that many people hated the FSA because of him, so he would leave for the good of the alliance, despite this, in most members opinions not being true. The alliance morale dropped greatly and many members left, bringing the FSA to the 10-20 spot. It is not known to this day if anyone has made contact with Byron since. (Rumors state that Church Gourley is the old Byron) Ending Period Some information provided in this sub-section is also recounted in the article on Nicholas II: here Jefferson Davis III was put into office. He was a more organized and civilized leader than Byron. However, many members would not follow this new leader and left the alliance. Within this period, the FSA split up into the USA and FSA, with USA 'parading' as a new nation grower. In reality, USA was founded by a member of FSA, Baltimore, who was originally displaced via the collapse of The Supreme Gentlemen (TSG). Being a former member of TSG, he had connections to Nicholas II - then leader of The Elysian League (TEL). The founder of USA, Batlimore, coerced the leaders of FSA to back his founding of a splinter alliance. He planned to grow this alliance with the backing of Nicholas II only to turn on FSA in a civil war backed by TEL. No member of USA had any idea of this plan. In all of Orbis, only Baltimore and Nicholas II knew. However, after several raids on The Syndicate (see: FSA-tS War), The Syndicate, The Black Knights, and Viridian Entente declared war on FSA; thus, foiling the plan. By extension USA was also declared on, because no one realized it was actually created to bring down FSA. Together, both alliances swiftly collapsed. The Reborn Of FSA Soon after The War On Piracy The Monroe Republic and MDMA collapsed. Then Church Gourley then refound the FSA and the remainder of MDMA merge with FSA to recreated a lost alliance that was once a feared alliance called FSA. Right now FSA still stands but there flag changed a bit, and FSA has been growing ever since it started. Church Gourley dream of the once enormous and feared alliance in Orbis will return and become better then ever! Recruitment Policy " Hello I'm the General of the FSA.I would like to offer you this opportunity to be apart of an alliance that is considerate of your voice. All you'll need to do is press join on our alliance page and become an instant member.Why wait in line with the rest when you can join the best.(FRONTIER SORT ALLIANCE). Hope to see you there!!! " -''Byron White (Former FSA General)'' This was an example of the recruitment letter Byron used to attract more leaders. This short recruitment message was found to be extremely effectively and provided the FSA with an alliance population of more than 100 members. The first batch of FSA members were almost all new players. It was extremely rare to see a nation account with a score higher than 100 in FSA and the alliance average score was hovering at around 20. Notable members from this first batch include Baker Harrington and Redael. New members also received a three-time maximum payout of $50k cash every 20 days for the duration of their stay in the alliance. It is now rumored that Bryon White is back in the game with a new nation, the rumored nation's leader is Church Gourley Category:Defunct Alliances